It is known to ballast work vehicles, such as a tractors, to accommodate for various implements attached thereto. Suitcase weights may be mounted to the front of the vehicle when forward located ballast is desired, while wheel weights may be attached to the rear wheels of the vehicle when rearward located ballast is desired.
In some instances, an operator of the vehicle may want to adjust the ballast of the vehicle. For example, the operator may want to increase the ballast, so as to increase the maximum tractive force when performing heavy draft field operations. Or alternatively, the operator may want to decrease the ballast, so as to improve fuel efficiency, increase payload capability, and increase the amount that can be hauled when there are weight limits associated with a combination of the vehicle and a towed implement.